everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivy Efiáltis
Ivy de Erevos is a 2017-introduced and all-around character and the daughter of Phobetor, the God of Nightmares from Greek Mythology. In the destiny conflict, Ivy is on the Royal side as she is find with her destiny, but despite that, she does stick up for the rebels. Character Personality Ivy is a kind, friendly, and warm-hearted young girl. Though she is nice, she's not one to mess around with, she will easily defender herself. Even though she is a Royal, Ivy supports the Rebels for wanting to follow their destiny. She believes everyone should have their own way in their destiny not just follow because they have to. She's a royal and she also has a dream to one day be an author. Ivy is very protective over her friends, as seen, when she easily defends Erin from Heather von Olympus. She doesn't care much about her friends' myth destinies. She just wants them to follow what they believe is right. Despite how she is to everyone else, Ivy is very shy about her writing skills and doesn't really want to show anyone. The only person, or well animal that knows about them is her pet. Appearance Ivy is a petite young girl with very pale, not quite snow-white skin. She has long, almost waist-length silver hair with blue-grey streaks and matching eyes. She wears the colors of steel blue and silver. Interests and hobbies Reading Ivy really enjoys reading a good book, her favorite being action and adventures series. She can be cooped up in her room for hours just reading the Erica Marcos series, her favorite. Most of the time, Erin has to drag her out just to get her out. Writing A secret hobby of Ivy's is writing her own stories. She hopes one day, after being Goddess of Darkness and Shadows, she can be an author. Dragon Racing Club After seeing the Fairy Tail kids play in the Dragon Games, Ivy's gotten into it and started a club that does things with dragons. Ivy enjoys the ride of being one with a dragon and flying in the wind, and of course playing games with the dragons. Myths Main Article: Phobetor How does Ivy Fit Into It As the daughter of Phobetor, Ivy is next to be the Goddess of Nightmares. Viewpoint on Destiny Ivy has no issue being the next nightmare goddess. Abilities Powers * Nightmare manipulation: As the daughter of Phobetor, Ivy inherited her father's powers over nightmares. However, Ivy doesn't like using that power at all. * Umbrakinesis: As the granddaughter of Erebus, Ivy inherited his powers to manipulate darkness and the shadows. ** Shadow generation: Ivy is able to generate shadows at will. Which she does use to her bidding at times. ** Dark energy manipulation: As a sub power, Ivy is able to manipulate and control dark energy. Though she doesn't use this power very much. ** Shadow magic (possibly): It is quite possible that Ivy can use shadow magic, but it is unknown. * Shadow travel: Ivy is able to travel through the shadows. Sadly, this power of her is unstable and has trouble controlling it. There are times when she accidentally shadow travels herself to another location. Skillset * Creative writing: Ivy is quite skilled in creative writing. Her favorite things to write about are action adventure stories with a heroine/hero. * Dragon care and riding: Ivy has decent knowledge in both caring and riding dragons, having learned some skills from Raven Queen, and Holly and Poppy O'Hair. Thanks to having Nova, her knowledge its a lot more. She is part of the Mythos Team of the Dragon Games. Relationships Family * Phobetor (father) * Erebus (grandfather) * Eris (aunt) * Erin Discord (cousin) Ivy's relationship with her family is a bit on estranged side, except with her grandfather, Erebus. Ivy was mainly raised by her grandfather as her father was usually away doing whatever he wanted. She does not know any more about her family other that she does have aunts and uncles, but was not told of their names. She only knew of one aunt: Eris. Ivy is very close to Erebus, since she ended up inheriting pretty much all of his powers (she got her father's nightmare powers but only a small amount). She loves her grandfather and she lets him spoil her but not to the point where it makes her go crazy. Her grandfather is also very protective over Ivy which almost resulted in her not going to Ever After. Friends Erin Discord Ivy's best friend and roommate is Erin Discord, daughter of Eris. Ivy doesn't care about Erin's parentage. Ivy supports Erin in being a rebel and doesn't think its wrong. If Ivy had to pick between the Royals and Rebels, she'd pick Erin and the Rebels. Ivy is very protective over Erin and will easily defend her from Heather or any other Royal that bullies her. She also enjoys teasing Erin about her crush on Zane von Olympus and later loves seeing her with Zane and finds them absolutely adorable. Ivy is a die hard fan of "Zerin" their ship name and will literally knock someone out if they think otherwise. It wasn't until they met that they even learned they were cousins. That knew knowledge just helped the girls get closer and form a stronger bond. Even though they are cousins, Ivy remains by Erin's side. Garrett Blackburn As a fellow Grecian, Ivy gets along well with Garrett. Unknown to him, Ivy finds him really cute but is afraid to admit it to him. Brangwen "Gwen" Von Dark Ivy gets along rather well with the daughter of Von Rothbart, due to the both of them being able to control darkness. Ivy does find Gwen's personality a little on the weird and strange side, but that's what she enjoys about her the most. Corona Time TBA Zane von Olympus Ivy and Zane had a rocky start when they first met due to the fact Ivy wasn't sure about him and didn't fully trust him to not be like his father. She was only looking after Erin. It took a while for her to believe him as she wanted the beset for her cousin. Eventually, Zane proved himself to Ivy. Fay Fairer Ivy first met Fay when they ran into each other - literally - in the Stables. Fay was going to get her dragon Marée and go on a flight while Ivy was just moving her dragon Nova into the stables. Enemies Heather von Olympus Not entirely enemies, more like Ivy can't stand Ivy at times when she goes crazy. She finds her selfish wanting only what her destiny and not caring about anyone else. There are times when Ivy wants to blast Heather with her darkness powers, but restrains herself. Romantic Interests Ivy has always found Garrett cute but is deathly afraid to admit it to him. Pet Ciaran Ivy has a pet baby panther named Ciaran who was enchanted to always stay young and small. She loves her cubby dearly and loves to snuggle with him. Nova Ivy also has a female dragon named Nova that she got before leaving Greece. Nova, despite her name, looks like one of the dragons that was cursed by the Evil Queen/Mira Shards. Despite her look, Nova is a sweetheart. Outfits Class Schedule Quotes Ivy: "So we're cousins..." Erin: "Looks like it." Ivy: "Cool. Got family here, neat." - Ivy and Erin's awkward introduction once learning they're cousins. Gallery Trivia * Ivy is an English name meaning "Faithfulness". * Ivy went through a bunch last names before picking "de Erevos" * Ivy's birthday is August 31. * Ivy loves hanging out with her best friend Erin when they don't have class. * Ivy enjoys writing stories but is insecure about telling people about them. * All of Ivy's clothing has designs of shadow swirls on them. * Ivy claims to be the creator of Zane and Erin's ship name, Zerin. * Her favorite author is I.D.E, who's name is unknown. I.D.E is the author of Erica Marcos series. * Ivy is similar to Maddie in terms to sticking for her best friend even though she's happy with her destiny. * Ivy shares her Epics 101 class with Heather von Olympus (much to Ivy's annoyance), External Links * Pinterest Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Royals Category:Goddess